El Amargo Adiós
by musguita
Summary: Tres golpes en la puerta. Otra vez. Las últimas notas se pierden. Todo Un Ejemplo


**El amargo adiós.**

Un vaso de whisky casi vacío, encima del piano, es a veces la única compañía que tiene. Mira con detenimiento las teclas de marfil y de ébano. Las acaricia suavemente con las yemas de los dedos. Sentado ahí, parece que vaya a desvanecerse. Nota un ligero temblor en sus manos y cierra los puños. Se pasa la mano por la frente y agarra el vaso con firmeza. Toma el último sorbo que queda.

Coloca las manos estratégicamente. Sus dedos, sobre las teclas precisas. Cierra los ojos y empieza a tocar. Casi consigue no oír el teléfono. Es la décima vez.

Lleva media hora sentada en el coche. Intenta mantener la vista fija. No quiere dejar de mirar su apartamento pero, en más de una ocasión, se fuerza a apartar fugazmente la mirada. Todavía hay luz.

No se sorprende. No entiende por qué aún sigue sentada aquí. Vuelve a mirar al frente. Siente las manos sudorosas sobre sus muslos. Suspira profundamente.

Tres golpes en la puerta. Otra vez. Las últimas notas se pierden. Él se levanta pesadamente y camina hacia la puerta. Echa un vistazo por la mirilla. Tiene el presentimiento de que lo peor aún no ha llegado. Agacha la cabeza y se decide a abrir la puerta.

Ella sujeta la chaqueta entre las manos y parece asustada. Ninguno de los dos dice nada. Saludarse en un momento así no forma parte de su naturaleza. Él se aparta y ella entra sin saber a donde mirar. Es como si quisiese saberlo todo sobre él en ese instante. Es su espacio ella se siente extraña. Observa como cierra la puerta y camina hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

- Lo siento. Debí tomarme un par de pirulas y taparme la nariz.

- Las pirulas las has tomado.

- Sí.

Se miran y ella sonríe. Los metros que les separan están cargados de una tensión sofocante.

- No hace falta que despidas a nadie. Me voy.

- ¿Por qué?

Ella había sabido que esa pregunta surgiría y, sin embargo, la poca fuerza que tiene no la permite decir nada. Mira hacia el suelo y él se acerca a ella.

- ¿Otro noble gesto de sacrificio de los tuyos¿Para proteger a Foreman?

- No.

- ¿O quieres decir, no me despidas, dimito?

- Estoy protegiéndome.

Él la mira casi sorprendido. Ella no esperaba llegar a decirlo, pero está ahí, y ya no hay marcha atrás. Es ahora o nunca.

- Me preguntaste por qué me gustas. Eres cortante y borde, pero creía que todo lo que hacías era para ayudar a los demás. Me equivoqué, lo haces por honestidad.

Tan solo deja de mirarle una milésima de segundo. Extiende la mano derecha hacía él. Totalmente abierta. Esperando. Él observa el gesto y mueve la cabeza hacia un lado. Ella siente cómo las lágrimas le inundan los ojos y se dice a sí misma que no le dejará verla llorar. Baja la mano y traga saliva. Él ha dejado de mirarla hace tiempo.

- Solo hay dos formas de solucionar esto. Una está en mi mano y es irme. Adiós House.

Tiene la estúpida esperanza de que diga algo y por eso espera un segundo. Pero parecen siglos y no es capaz de aguantar más tiempo. Siente que se asfixia en su presencia. Abre la puerta y se va.

Camina hacia el coche. No reprime las lágrimas que arden en sus ojos. Las aparta de sus mejillas con las manos. Abre la puerta y se deja caer rendida en el asiento. Apoya las manos en el volante y no puede dejar de llorar. Quiere hacerlo ahí. Desahogarse. Vaciarse antes de marcharse para siempre. Un nudo en la garganta. Demasiada presión en el pecho. La sensación tan desoladora de que ha perdido todo de nuevo.

Las lágrimas parecen no querer cesar y queman su rostro.

Da dos pasos hacia el sofá y se sienta. No ha sido capaz de articular ni una palabra. Se maldice a sí mismo. Ha satisfecho su curiosidad, pero eso no mitiga la terrible sacudida de sentirse un perdedor. Hace demasiado que no gana nada. Deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos. Cada fibra de su cuerpo está tensa. Siente una punzada en el estómago. Se inclina hacia delante y busca en el bolsillo el bote de vicodina. Toma un par en las manos y sonríe amargamente. Las traga y frota su muslo derecho.

No es la primera vez que le dicen adiós, pero no recuerda que hubiese dolido tanto.


End file.
